1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for effective utilization of system infrastructure resources, utility computing and cloud computing of the system infrastructure are in progress. As a result, unlike a conventional system in which an application (hereinafter, referred to as an APP) is executed in a specific system infrastructure, there exists a system in which the environment in which an APP is executed cannot be uniquely identified as well as the place in which the APP is being executed is also different depending on the availability of the infrastructure.
On the other hand, the APP has become complicated, and construction and so on of a system are sometimes carried out without consideration of a use environment in which the APP is used. In other words, a join test or the like of the APP should be essentially conducted in the actual use environment, but setting of such a test environment is not easy and therefore a system is often constructed after only a unit test of the APP is conducted. Further, even in the case where an APP has been developed assuming that the APP is executed by 10 servers with a performance X, another server having a performance higher than the performance X may be developed and such servers are introduced at the time of execution of the APP, resulting in their resources left unused. Besides, with an improvement in performance of the server, the number of servers may be reduced to eight. In addition, it is unknown when the APP is allocated to which server because of the system infrastructure brought into the utility computing, and it is also unknown what kind of storage in which server data will be stored because of the system infrastructure brought into the cloud computing.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2521020
As described above, the APP may operate in an execution environment different from that at the development of the APP. In other words, a problem is that the quality relating to the operation of the APP when the execution environment for the APP is different from the development environment is not assured. For example, a problem is that the response time degrades and the service level of the system degrades in the execution environment.